Obey
by SimbaRella
Summary: Cinta tidak cukup kuat untuk membuat alasan yang besar. Cinta adalah segelintir bagian dari alasan itu sendiri. Cinta adalah keegoisan saat dimana kita menentang alam dan memaksa untuk bersatu. SiChul fanfiction! All Siwon POV. Mind to RnR, readers?


Title: Obey

Author: Yesung's Concubine

Pairing: SimbaRella

Disclaimer: They are not mine

Warning: Alternate Universe

Summary: Cinta tidak cukup kuat untuk membuat alasan yang besar. Cinta adalah segelintir bagian dari alasan itu sendiri. Cinta adalah keegoisan saat dimana kita menentang alam dan memaksa untuk bersatu.

.

.

.

.

.

Riuh suara terdengar ketika aku dan seorang gadis yang baru saja berucap janji sehidup semati ini berjalan meninggalkan altar. Menuju mobil _audy_ hitam kami yang telah menunggu di pelataran gereja. Kutatap dia dengan sebuah senyuman, ia balik menatapku. Tersenyum bahagia sambil mengeratkan pelukan tangannya di lenganku. Kau bahagia, Yoona? Kuharap begitu supaya aku bisa membenarkan pilihanku.

Kupalingkan wajahku ke depan. Cahaya matahari yang cerah bersama nyanyian merdu burung-burung gereja bersahutan mengantar kepergianku. Senyumku memudar melihatmu ada di sana. Dengan jas abu-abu yang menutup kemeja putihmu dan celana panjang yang juga berwarna kelabu. Kau tampak sangat cantik dimataku. Lebih cantik dari pengantinku yang memakai gaun putih gading berenda polos namun elegan yang bertahtakan veil dan mawar putih. Walau aku tahu kau seorang pria, yang bisa kulihat hanya cantik dalam parasmu. Sungguh aku tak mengerti mengapa Tuhan menciptakanmu dengan wajah cantik, Heechul hyung.

Apa kau masih ingat? Pertemuan pertama kali kita saat itu cukup aneh. Dua sekolah kita yang berbeda mengadakan kemah di tepi hutan. Setiap sekolah mendapatkan daerah sendiri-sendiri. Begitu pula dengan kita. Sekolah kita terletak berjauhan. Namun entah mengapa, saat malam kita sama-sama tidak tidur. Berjalan sendiri meninggalkan tenda, lalu bertemu di tengah hutan tanpa sengaja.

Kau berlari sampai menabrakku. Kita terjengkang bersama. Kau tampak sangat ketakutan waktu itu. Rambut coklatmu yang agak panjang acak-acakan, wajah berkeringat dingin dan nafas menderu. Kau hanya memakai kaos tipis dan celana panjang bergambar kucing. Manis sekali. Tapi anehnya kau tidak memakai alas kaki.

Aku berlutut, mengulurkan tanganku untuk membantumu bangkit. Namun kau malah menepisnya dengan tubuh menggigil. Aku tidak tahu apakah kau menggigil karena kedinginan atau ketakutan. Hei, pria cantik, kenapa kau harus takut pada lelaki tampan sepertiku?

Kuberikan sebuah senyum ramah padamu. "Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya akan membantumu berdiri," kataku selembut mungkin. Kuulurkan lagi tanganku. Dan bingo! Kau menggapai tanganku, walau tetap waspada padaku, sih.

Dalam sekali tarikan, kau berhasil berdiri. Kau tampak sibuk membersihkan pantatmu yang kotor karena terjatuh tadi. Aku merogoh saku mantel hangatku, mengeluarkan sapu tangan putih dan mengusap dahi basahmu.

Kau tersentak kaget. Mengambil satu langkah mundur dan kembali menatapku waspada. Hei, apa aku semenakutkan itu? Aku ini tampan, wahai pria cantik!

"Aku hanya ingin menyeka keringat di dahimu, itupun kalau kau tidak keberatan. Maaf sudah berbuat lancang padamu," kataku. "Jika kau tidak mau kubantu, lakukanlah sendiri," sambungku sambil menyodorkan sapu tanganku yang terlipat rapi.

Kau berpikir sejenak, lalu menerima sapu tanganku. Gerakanmu sangat hati-hati dan sama sekali tidak menyentuh tanganku. Kau benar-benar tidak mau kulit putih susumu itu tersentuh oleh tanganku, ya? Jahat sekali... Padahal tanganku bersih lho, tidak ada bakterinya, mungkin.

Kau mengusapkan sapu tangan itu ke dahi dan pelipismu. Mengangkat kepalamu tinggi-tinggi dan beralih menyeka keringat di lehermu. Saat itu aku sadar, lehermu benar-benar membuatku ingin mengecupnya. Maaf ya..

Kupandangi terus wajahmu yang terkena bias sinar bulan. Sangat-sangat cantik. Jika tidak melihat dadamu yang rata, aku tidak akan sadar jika kau laki-laki. Apalagi kau belum berbicara sedari tadi.

Kau menggumamkan nama yang tertera di sapu tangan itu sebelum mengembalikannya padaku. "Choi Siwon?"

Aku baru tahu jika suaramu sangat merdu, juga _manly_. Padahal parasmu secantik yeoja, namun suaramu tetaplah namja. "Itu namaku," ucapku. Kau menatapku dengan mata arangmu. Mata indah yang memancarkan cahaya danau bening.

"Terimakasih, Siwon-sshi," katamu sembari membungkukkan badan. Wah, kau sopan sekali.

"Sama-sama. Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?" tanyaku.

Kau tampak ragu, namun akhirnya mengangguk. "Heechul. Namaku Kim Heechul."

"Kim Heechul, ya.." gumamku. Aku mengangguk-anggukkan kepalaku tanda mengerti. "Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa kau berlarian malam-malam begini di hutan? Atau jangan-jangan kau hantu penunggu hutan ini, ya?" godaku.

Kau merengut. Melotot padaku dan meninju pelan lenganku. Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kukira kau orang yang kaku, ternyata tidak juga. "Maaf... Maaf Heechul-sshi. Aku hanya bercanda. Jadi... kenapa?"

"Aku tersesat. Lupa jalan kembali ke tendaku," jawabmu sambil tersenyum malu. Aku benar-benar ingin mencubitmu saat itu juga.

"Lalu... kenapa kau tidak memakai alas kaki, hum?" tanyaku lagi. Kali ini aku berusaha menahan tawaku. Melihatmu yang berdiri sambil menggesek-gesekkan kaki kirimu ke atas kaki kananmu karena kedinginan membuat perutku geli.

Kau menggembungkan pipimu. Aih, manisnya. "Sandalku putus saat aku berlari. Iya-iya tidak usah menatapku begitu! Aku berlari karena mendengar suara serigala. Kau pikir tidak menakutkan apa suara serigala di hutan, malam hari dan dalam keadaan sendirian tanpa tahu jalan pulang?"

"Ne~ itu menakutkan, Heechul-sshi," sahutku sambil tertawa kecil.

"Huh, kau mengejekku. Sudahlah, aku mau pergi saja!" ucapmu ketus. Kau berbalik dan melangkah menjauhiku. Aigo... kau ngambek, eoh?

Kuraih tanganmu sedikit kuat. Mau tidak mau kau akhirnya berhenti. Kau berbalik lagi menghadapku sambil menghentakkan tanganku sampai terlepas dari tanganmu. Bersedekap sambil menatap sebal padaku. "Mau apa lagi?"

Aku hanya tersenyum. Kau tampak menggemaskan saat ngambek begini. Aku berjongkok. Melepaskan kedua sepatuku. Membiarkan kakiku hanya terbaluk kaos kaki hitam yang tidak terlalu tebal.

Kuangkak kakimu sedikit keatas. Kau memekik kaget. "Siwon-sshi, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kupakaikan sepatuku di kakimu. Terlalu besar, tapi setidaknya ini lebih baik daripada kau berjalan dengan kaki telanjang. "Seperti yang kau lihat, Heechul-sshi." Aku bangkit berdiri lagi.

"I-ini tidak perlu," katamu dengan wajah memerah. Kenapa? Aku baik sekali, ya? Kau terpesona padaku?

"Tidak apa-apa." Aku membuka mantel tebalku yang sepanjang paha. Kau membelalakkan matamu lebar-lebar. Hei, aku bukan lelaki mesum yang memanfaatkan kesempatan di dalam kesempitan. Aku hanya geleng-geleng melihat tingkahmu. Kulepaskan mantelku dan menyampirkannya di bahumu.

Kumasukkan satu per satu tanganmu ke dalam lengan mantelku. Memakaikannya dengan benar sedangkan aku masih memakai jaket abu-abuku yang cukup untuk menghangatkan tubuhku. "Kebesaran, tapi tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"

Kau menunduk. "Ne... terimakasih," lirihmu.

Kau berbalik, berjalan mendahuluiku. Aku segera beranjak ke samping kirimu dan menyamakan langkah kita. "Mau kemana, Heechul-sshi?" tanyaku.

"Kembali ke tendaku," sahutmu seadanya.

"Memangnya kau tahu jalan pulang?" tanyaku lagi.

Kau tersenyum konyol. "Tidak."

Aku berdecak. "Kau ini... Kuantar, ya?" tawarku.

"Boleh," sahutmu ceria.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sekolah di mana, Heechul-sshi?" tanyaku memulai obrolan.

"Sapphire Blue High School, tingkat akhir, bagaimana denganmu, Siwon-sshi?" jawab serta tanyamu balik.

Aku tertegun mengetahui kau setahun di atasku. Kau bahkan terlihat lebih muda dariku. Apa tampangku sangat dewasa? "SM High School, tingkat kedua. Kau satu tingkat diatasku, Heechul-sshi. Boleh aku memanggilmu 'hyung'?"

"Bukan masalah, adik kecil," ujarmu sambil tertawa.

"Hei! Bahkan badanku lebih besar dari badanmu, Heechul hyung!" seruku kesal.

Dia hanya tertawa lebar sambil berlari menjauh dariku. Aku mengejarnya sambil tertawa bersama. Lucu ya... kita kejar-kejaran seperti anak kecil. Tertawa lepas bersama padahal waktu sudah malam. Dan kita sama-sama tidak sadar jika kita semakin terperosok ke dalam hutan gelap dan luas ini.

"Hah.. hah.. hah.. aku lelah, Siwon," keluhmu dengan nafas tak beraturan. Kau membungkuk dalam dan meletakkan kedua tanganmu di lututmu.

Aku juga tak kalah lelah. Kutepuk bahumu pelan. "Kau yang mulai, hyung. Ayo istirahat dulu!" Kutarik tanganmu. Membawamu ke sebuah pohon berdiameter besar dan bersandar di bawahnya. Kita duduk berdampingan sambil mengatur nafas kita.

Kau menghela nafas. "Aku semakin tidak tahu jalan pulang," katamu.

"Aku yang awalnya tahu jadi tidak tahu," kataku jujur.

Kau merengut. "Lalu bagaimana kita bisa pulang?"

"Tidak tahu. Tunggu sampai besok saja. Matahari membuat perjalanan lebih mudah karena cahayanya yang terang," usulku.

Kau menatapku horor. Aish... aku bukan pria mesum!

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam. Aku anak baik," kataku.

Kau berdecih, lalu mencubit pipiku. "Dasar anak kecil!"

"Tubuhku lebih besar darimu!" tukasku.

Kau memutar bola matamu. "Lalu kita tidur dimana?" Kau mulai merengek. Kau kesal ya karena tidak bisa pulang? Sabar ya, hyung...

Kutarik tangan kananmu hingga tersembunyi di balik pinggangku. Kubiarkan tangan kiriku bertengker di bahumu dan menyandarkan kepala bagian kananmu di dadaku. "Di sini saja, aku akan menjagamu."

"Aish! Lepas!" Kau meronta. Menjaga jarak dariku dengan cara berpindah ke pohon lain yang berada tepat di samping kiri pohon kita.

"Hyung, aku tidak mungkin macam-macam. Jangan jauh-jauh, nanti kalau ada hewan buas bagaimana?"

"Tidak akan!" Kau berucap ketus.

"Ya sudah." Aku mengedikkan bahu. Kuluruskan kakiku dan bersandar senyaman mungkin di bawah pohon. Melipat tanganku di depan dada supaya hangat dan memejamkan matanya.

Kau tahu? Saat itu aku tidak benar-benar tidur. Aku terus terjaga. Takut-takut kau akan berteriak histeris karena ada hewan buas. Namun aku tetap diam dan memejamkan mata. Aku tidak mau membuatmu tidak nyaman denganku.

Angin semakin kencang berhembus. Memberikan rasa dingin yang menusuk tulang. Suara serigala mulai menyapa malam berkabut ini. Kudengar suara lirihmu yang memanggil-manggil namaku. "Won... Siwon~"

Aku menggeliat kecil. Tetap memejamkan mata dan berpura-pura tidak mendengarmu. Sesekali aku ingin mengerjaimu, hehe. Siapa suruh sok berani? Jadi takut 'kan mendengar suara serigala?

Suara gesekan antar ranting pohon yang disinggahi angin membuatmu memekik kecil. Kenapa? Kau pikir itu hantu, eum?

"Siwon... kau sudah tidur, ya?" tanyamu. Kudengar seretan kakimu mendekatiku. Kau merangkak, eoh?

"Siwon, aku takut~" rengekmu setelah sampai di sampingku. Kau membuka lipatan tanganku, menaruhnya mengelilingi tengkukmu, lalu memeluk pinggangku. Kau juga menaruh kepalamu di dada kiriku.

Jangan lakukan itu, Heechul hyung... Aku takut kau mendengar detak jantungku yang tidak beraturan. Aku takut kau merasakan deru nafas hangatku yang berlarian. Aku takut kau melihat keringat yang mengucur deras di dahiku padahal malam ini sangat dingin. Dan yang paling kutakutkan, aku takut kau mengetahui bahwa ada rasa yang mulai tumbuh di dalam hatiku. Kau menanamkan bibit bunga terlarang yang bebal seperti rumput liar. Semakin sering aku mencabutnya, semakin subur saja tumbuhnya.

Kueratkan rangkulan yang kau ciptakan. Mengetukkan daguku di puncak kepalamu dan menggosok punggungmu untuk memberikan rasa hangat. Kau bergetar. Kaget ya tahu aku belum tidur?

"Tidurlah, hyung... Aku akan selalu menjagamu," gumamku.

Kau tersenyum tipis dalam dadaku, aku merasakannya. Kau eratkan lingkaran tanganmu di pinggangku dan berbisik, "Gomawo, Siwonnie.."

Manisnya... Aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa kau akan memanggilku dengan panggilan semanis itu secepat ini. Hubungan yang kuanggap akan berjalan dengan sangat lambat ternyata berbeda jauh dari yang kukira. Sejak saat itu kita mulai dekat. Lebih sering bertemu dan berkumpul bersama. Saling terbuka dan membiarkan perasaan terlarang itu semakin membuncah.

Tidak pernah ada kata cinta. Tidak pernah ada pernyataan tentang kepastian hubungan kita. Apa kita menjadi sepasang kekasih? Entahlah... tapi yang pasti, kita tahu bagaimana perasaan kita yang sebenarnya. Kadang cinta tidak perlu diucapkan dalam kata-kata. Kau dan aku bisa melihat rasa indah itu dari mata jernih masing-masing. Dan cukup menegaskannya dalam sebuah perhatian yang lebih dan pengorbanan yang besar.

Sampai pada suatu hari kau tahu jika orangtuaku memaksaku untuk menikah dengan Yoona, anak rekan bisnis Appa. Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan selain menerima keinginan Appa. Ya, karena sejak dulu kita tidak terikat satu sama lain. Kita tidak pernah bisa memberitahukan secara gamblang alasan apa yang harus kita pertahankan untuk menolak keinginan Appa. Tidak pernah bisa...

Aku berhenti dua langkah di hadapannmu. Tersenyum senyata mungkin, memberi anggapan padamu bahwa aku sangat bahagia. Kau juga tersenyum. Aku tahu kau sedang tersenyum palsu, hyung. Maaf ya... aku melakukannya lebih dulu.

Kenapa kau harus datang, hyung? Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak datang, 'kan? Pasti sakit, ya? Maaf... hanya itu yang bisa kuucapkan.

Kau mengulurkan tanganmu yang seputih susu. "Selamat ya, Siwonnie.."

Bahkan kau tetap memanggilku seperti itu setelah aku menyakiti perasaanmu. Kau membuat rasa pahit di hatiku semakin bertambah besar saja. Maafkan aku, hyung... Aku ini tidak bisa diandalkan, ya?

Kulepaskan tangan Yoona yang bergelayut di lenganku. Menjabat tanganmu dan menariknya sampai tubuhmu jatuh ke pelukanku. Tidak apa-apa... Kuyakin semua orang beranggapan bahwa kita adalah sahabat yang sangat dekat.

"Gomawo," lirihku. Kenapa suaraku jadi parau begini?

Kau mengangguk pelan dalam dadaku, lalu melepaskan pelukan kita. Tanganmu merambati dadaku. Ada yang salah, hyung?

Kau memperbaiki letak bandul kalung berbentuk salib yang kupakai. "Terasa dingin saat menyentuh pipiku," katamu sambil merengut. Kau pintar sekali memakai topeng, eoh? Sekilas kau terlihat baik-baik saja. Namun aku tahu matamu tetap hanya bersinar redup.

Kalung salib ini semakin menyakitimu, ya? Mengingatkanmu pada kenyataan perbedaan kita.

Yoona kembali memeluk lenganku. "Oppa, sudah waktunya untuk pergi."

Aku menoleh padanya sebentar. "Ne..."

Kulihat kau tersenyum getir. Kubelai rambutmu yang kini berwarna hitam. Tidak coklat seperti pertama kali kita bertemu. Namun bagiku kau tetap cantik, hyung. "Aku pergi, hyung. Berbahagialah, aku akan selalu berdoa untukmu."

Kau terkekeh pelan. Aku tahu itu dibuat-buat. Tidak usah bermain drama di depanku! Aku tidak akan tertipu. "Aku selalu bahagia, Siwonnie. Tidak perlu mendoakanku karena aku tidak percaya Tuhan, kau tahu itu!"

"Tapi aku percaya dan aku akan tetap melakukannya. Sampai jumpa, Rella.."

Kau tersenyum simpul. "Sampai jumpa, Simba."

Aku melihat senyummu untuk yang terakhir kali, lalu berjalan pergi melewati tubuhmu. Satu langkah dimana aku menjauh darimu mulai dari saat ini. Adalah sebuah pilihan yang kuambil tanpa bisa kuulang. Satu langkah yang tidak akan pernah bisa kuputar, dengan mesin waktu sekalipun.

Cinta tidak cukup kuat untuk membuat alasan yang besar. Cinta adalah segelintir bagian dari alasan itu sendiri. Cinta adalah keegoisan saat dimana kita menentang alam dan memaksa untuk bersatu. Kita berbeda. Sangat jauh berbeda bagai tinta hitam dan batu kapur. Kontras? Benar.

Kau seorang atheis, sedangkan aku adalah seseorang yang taat pada agamaku. Yang mempercayai agamaku sampai tutup usiaku. Dan mempertahankan agamaku sampai akhir. Kita berbeda keyakinan. Satu titik dimana jarak kita menjauh.

Kau cantik, aku tahu. Namun mata tidak bisa dikelabui. Kau tetaplah seorang pria, sama sepertiku. Kenyataan pahit yang sama-sama harus kita terima. Tidak ada jalan untuk bersatu.

Keegoisan yang mengatasnamakan cinta tidak akan berujung pada kebahagiaan abadi. Aku tahu kita bisa memberontak. Memaksa untuk bersama. Membiarkan semua orang menggunjing kita. Membiarkan dunia melaknat kita. Menulikan telinga dari cibiran mereka. Namun akankah kita bisa bertahan sampai akhir?

Aku seorang umat Kristiani. Dididik untuk mematuhi perintah orangtua. Membahagiakan mereka dan membuat mereka bangga. Menjaga nama baik mereka. Dan tidak memberikan aib pada mereka yang telah mengasuhku tanpa pamrih. Bahkan kau yang atheis pun juga dididik untuk melakukan hal yang sama, bukan?

Kita bukan tidak bisa, namun kita tidak boleh. Alam menakdirkan seorang pria bersanding dengan seorang wanita. Bukan dengan sesama jenisnya. Kita yang harus mengalah, bukan alam yang harus mengerti. Kita harus berjalan sesuai takdir yang ditentukan. Bukan melewati jalan yang menyimpang dan lari dari kenyataan.

Jangan melawan takdir yang sudah digariskan. Kita ada untuk mematuhi kodrat alam.

"Siwonnie~"

Aku berbalik saat kau menyerukan namaku. Ada apa, hyung?

"Masih ingat kata-kataku?" tanyamu.

Aku berpikir sejenak, kemudian mengangguk. "If I feel depressed, I will sing…"

"..If I feel sad, I will laugh..." kau meneruskannya. Dan kita melanjutkannya bersama sampai usai.

"..If I feel ill, I will double my labour.

If I feel fear, I will plunge ahead.

If I feel inferior, I will wear new garments.

If I feel uncertain, I will raise my voice.

If I feel poverty, I will think of wealth to come.

If I feel incompetent, I will think of past success.

If I feel insignificant, I will remember my goals.

Today, I'll be the master of my emotions."

Kau tertawa. Semakin cantik meski tawamu adalah tawa yang dipaksakan. "Selalu ingat dan lakukan itu, arra?"

"Arraseo~"

Menjadi orang yang selalu bersikap positif dan mengambil langkah yang bertolak belakang dengan hati kita. Itulah cara kita. Mungkin orang bilang kita munafik, namun pasti akan ada orang yang mengatakan bahwa kita tegar. Saranghae, my Cinderella…

.

.

.

.

.

~The End~

.

.

.

.

.

_Jika aku merasa tertekan, aku akan bernyanyi,_

_Jika aku merasa sedih, aku akan tertawa,_

_Jika aku merasa sakit, aku akan menggandakan tenaga kerjaku,_

_Jika aku merasa takut, aku akan berada di barisan terdepan,_

_Jika aku merasa rendah, aku akan memakai baju baru,_

_Jika aku merasa tidak yakin, aku akan mengangkat suaraku,_

_Jika aku merasa miskin, aku akan berpikir kekayaan akan datang,_

_Jika aku merasa tidak kompeten, aku akan memikirkan keberhasilan masa lalu,_

_Jika aku merasa tidak penting, aku akan mengingat tujuanku,_

_Hari ini, aku akan mengusai emosiku_—Og Mandino.

Monday, May 07, 2012

Yesung's Concubine

Jenny Kim


End file.
